El trauma
by esquelita
Summary: Kate fue en su adolescencia maltratada física y mentalmente por su padre, lo que le hace desconfiar de los hombres, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a su nuevo vecino? Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Esta historia ya la subi una vez, pero llegado el momento decidí hacerle algunos cambios y aquí está de nuevo. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer y comentar.

**EL TRAUMA**

-Bienvenida. Yo me llamo Shannon y esta es mi compañera Ana Lucía. Estamos encantadas de compartir piso contigo, Kate. Este es tu cuarto, no es muy grande lo sé, pero es muy acogedor. Puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina, como si estuvieras en tu casa, aunque en realidad lo estás –bromeó.- Solemos cenar en el salón las dos juntas y si quieres puedes cenar con nosotras, así nos cuentas algo más de tu vida.

_4 años antes…_

-Hola pequeña,- Wayne cogió a Kate por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí,- esta noche quiero jugar contigo.

-No.-respondió alejándose de él unos pasos.- ¡Mamá!

Kate se revolvía intentando liberarse de las manos de su padre. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de marcas de sus continuos golpes, casi siempre intentando defender a su madre.

Él la retuvo con solo brazo, mientras que con el otro desabrochaba, no sin dificultad por lo movimientos de ella, los botones de su pijama.

-¡Wayne suéltala! ¡Sólo es una niña!

-¿Una niña? ¿Te parece que la perra de tu hija es una niña? – gritó mientras le arrancaba el pijama, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo.

Después la tiró a la cama y sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerle se arrojó sobre ella y le ató las manos a la cabecera con una bufanda. Lamió su ombligo y después subió hasta su pecho y su boca. Ella se retorcía y buscaba con la mirada a su madre. En un movimiento rápido pudo desatarse gracias a que los nudos no estaban bien hechos. Él la agarró de una pierna y tiró de ella hacia él.

-Sólo tiene dieciséis años… por favor… suelta… -no pudo acabar la frase porque Wayne se había abalanzado sobre ella y le estaba propinando golpes por todo el cuerpo. "Esto te enseñará a no contradecirme" fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a algún bar a beber cerveza.

Kate lloraba en un rincón, haciendo arcadas. Su madre se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, sólo la miró y Kate pudo ver en sus ojos que la culpaba por lo sucedido, aunque no alcanzaba a entender el por qué.

_4 años después…_

-¡Dios mío, Kate, eso es horrible! ¿Y tu madre no lo denunció?- se horrorizó Shannon.

-No, decía que estaba muy enamorada de él.

-Y por eso te escapaste de casa…- asumió Ana.

-Sí, era él o yo… y lo eligió a él. Tuve que aguantar aquella situación dos años más, aunque nunca volvió a tocarme a mí, continuamente le pegaba a mi madre. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, me fui de casa porque él me amenazó con…-una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.- ya sabéis, ya no era una niña y no podría acusarle de pederastia…

-¡Pero sí de violación!- saltó Ana Lucía.

-Mi madre no lo permitiría.

Shannon le dio un abrazo y Ana Lucía se unió a él.

-Aquí no te encontrará. Y si algún mes tienes problemas para pagar el alquiler no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos.

-Sí, Shannon es una niña rica mimada que intenta ser rebelde escapándose de casa.- se burló Ana Lucía.

-Para empezar no estoy mimada… y no me he escapado sólo quiero independencia. –le respondió ofendida.

-Ya bueno…

Kate sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía miedo. Había pasado momentos muy duros desde que se marchó. Primero estuvo viviendo en casa de su abuela, pero Wayne la encontró y tuvo que marcharse, luego se fue con un chico que la dejó unos meses después, por fin encontró un trabajo como dependienta gracias a su bonito físico, no ganaba demasiado, pero era suficiente para pagar el alquiler de aquel piso.

-Oye Kate, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? –dijo pícaramente Shannon. Kate asintió con la cabeza.

-Échate a temblar… - volvió a burlarse Ana.

-¡Cállate! Tu has… ya sabes… eres… osea… con un hombre… has…

-Que si eres virgen.- finalizó sin ninguna sutileza Ana Lucía cansada de los balbuceos de su compañera.

-Quería ser sutil, ¿vale?

Kate se sonrojó, bajó la cabeza y tímidamente asintió. Ella no había tenido ninguna relación de ese tipo con ningún hombre. Le recordaba demasiado a aquel momento traumático.

-Pero has estado con algún chico, ¿no?

-Estuve con uno, James, era un encanto, me llamaba Pecas… pero no acabó bien.- dijo con amargura.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Shannon…-le invitó a parar Ana Lucía.

-Estamos entre amigas…

-Él quiso dar otro paso más en la relación y yo no pude, no estaba preparada, me recordaba a Wayne demasiado… así que me dejó. En realidad no lo hizo, simplemente se fue con otra que sí que podía darle lo que yo no pude.

-Todos lo tíos son iguales.- afirmó Ana.

-Mi Sayid, no. – contradijo Shannon.

-Habló la que se acostó con su hermano. – La cara de Kate se convirtió en un poema.

-¡Hermanastro! Y ni siquiera eso… su madre se casó con mi padre. No tenemos la misma sangre y menos mal… En cambio Sayid es un encanto, me trata como a una reina.

Los días pasaron y Kate se fue sintiendo más a gusto con las chicas. Shannon era una rica heredera que no soportaba el control excesivo de su hermanastro y por ello se fue de casa. Ana Lucía era un poco mayor que sus compañeras y aspiraba a ser policía, se estaba entrenando para ello. Pasó un año sin ninguna novedad destacable hasta que…

-¡Vecinos nuevos! – gritó Shannon entusiasmada.

-Menuda novedad…

-Estos son jóvenes…

-Entonces sí que es una novedad – rió Kate.

-No sé cuantos son, por el momento sólo he visto a una chica rubia, bastante mona, pero casi seguro que hay más porque la vi subiendo ropa de hombre.

-No espíes a los vecinos…

-Seguro que tú tienes más ganas que yo, Ana. Voy a llevarles unas galletas.

-¿Ahora quieres envenenarlos?- se burló su compañera y Kate le rió el comentario.

-Vosotras reíros, pero luego me preguntaréis.

Shannon preparó unas galletas y se las llevó a sus vecinos. Llamó a la puerta, pero no había nadie. Un poco decepcionada decidió esperar unos minutos en el portal, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido desde que Kate llegó a casa. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que desde que estaba allí no había tenido ningún novio. "¿Y si sigue traumatizada?" se preguntó a sí misma. "Algo así no se supera fácilmente y menos si tu novio te deja por no acostarte con él" pensó en un reproche. Pasaron veinte minutos y decidió volver a su piso.

-¿No está Kate?

-No, ha ido a comprar. ¿Y los vecinos?

-No estaban. Oye, Ana, estaba pensando que Kate no ha tenido ningún novio desde que llegó.

-¿Y…? no todas somos como tú. –Bromeó.

-No te rías… ¿y si todavía no ha superado lo de su padrastro?

-Yo creo que sí.

-Ana, eres una chica maravillosa, pero a veces captas peor las señales que un hombre. –Ana frunció el ceño.- Tenías una amiga psicóloga, ¿no?

-¿Quieres que Libby la trate?

-No, mujer, pero podrías preguntarle si es posible que aún no lo haya superado y… - el timbré sonó y la conversación quedó interrumpida.

Shannon se apresuró a abrir pensando que era Kate, pero se encontró de frente con un chico alto, moreno y que le resultaba atractivo.

-Ho… Hola.- tartamudeó.

-Hola-repitió con una sonrisa.- Acabo de mudarme aquí y quisiera saber… bueno…

-¿Quieres pasar? –Interrumpió.

-Lo siento tengo prisa, pero me gustaría saber si podría meter algunas cosas en su nevera porque aún no tenemos contratada la luz y se va ha estropear todo…

-Por supuesto.- dijo en una simpatía casi ficticia.

-Muchas gracias, después vendré a traerlas. De verdad, gracias.

-No hay de qué. Adiós…- se despidió intentando conseguir su nombre.

-Jack, me llamo Jack.

-Adiós Jack, soy Shannon. Ven cuando quieras.

-Adiós Shannon y gracias de nuevo. – La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Shannon, con una ilusión y alegría especiales, se dirigió hacia el salón, donde Ana le esperaba. No tardó ni medio minuto en contar lo maravilloso que era el nuevo vecino. Poco después llegó a Kate.

-Kate, Kate… he conocido al nuevo vecino.- dijo impaciente.- Guapo, moreno, sonrisa de vértigo, alto… y se llama Jack. – Kate se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Ya, lo he visto. Me he cruzado con él en la escalera y me ha ayudado a recoger algunas cosas que se me han caído.

-Como los tomates, ¿no? Todos están golpeados. –rió Ana Lucía.

-Si, lo siento.-contestó Kate tímidamente.

Fue entonces cuando a Shannon se le ocurrió un plan. Sus ojos ardían pícaramente, al igual que lo hacían siempre que tenía algo entre manos.

-Ese chico es perfecto, lástima que tenga novia. –Insinuó Shannon.

-No sabemos si es su novia.-replicó Kate.

-¿Qué si no? – dijo con indiferencia la rubia.

-Su hermana o su prima, o una amiga.

-Primero nadie se va a vivir con un hermano, para eso se queda en casa de sus padres. Y tampoco con una prima. Y la opción de la amiga, sí vale, pero seguro que acabará habiendo algo entre ellos. A menos que… -se detuvo esperando que alguien preguntara.

-¿Qué? –dijo bruscamente Ana Lucía que había adivinado los pensamientos de su compañera.

-Que llegue otra antes. Yo porque tengo novio que si no… ¿Qué tal tú Ana? No, a ti te van más los rollos de una noche… Kate, tal vez tú…

-¿Qué? – se quejó ruborizada. La idea le aterrorizaba, le parecía atractivo y tenía ganas de probar una relación después de tanto tiempo, pero no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él. Además otro rechazo sería demasiado traumático en su estado.

-Vamos no te hagas la ofendida, el chico está muy bien y…- la puerta volvió a interrumpir la conversación.

Ana Lucía abrió esta vez la puerta, pero para su desilusión no estaba Jack ahí.

-Hola. – Saludó alegremente la chica rubia de la que Shannon le había hablado.

-Hola. – le devolvió el saludo.

-Vengo a dejar unas cosas, su compañera dijo que no era molestia.

-Si, pasa. – le dijo mientras le invitaba a entrar con la mano. Ambas llegaron hasta el salón, donde esperaban inquietas Kate y Shannon.

-Hola chicas, me llamo Claire.

-Yo soy Shannon, ellas Kate y Ana Lucía. Siéntate, me encanta conocer a los vecinos, ¿qué hay de vosotros? ¿Sólo venís vosotros dos?

-Si, sólo nosotros.

-Normalmente solo viene gente mayor, pero tu novio y tú sois muy jóvenes… - Kate le dio un codazo a Shannon para que parara.

-¿Mi novio? Oh, Jack…- dijo mientras estallaba en una carcajada,- no es mi novio, es mi hermano, bueno hermanastro, pero prefiero llamarlo hermano.

-Ah, tu hermano que casualidad yo también tengo un hermanastro, la diferencia es que jamás viviría con él, vine aquí para no verlo.

-Jack es un encanto conmigo. Estaba pasando un momento malo porque mi madre está en coma por mi culpa…- respiró profundamente y prosiguió,- me sentía sola y vine a los Ángeles desde Australia porque mi padre y padre de Jack también, vive aquí. Quise encontrar apoyo en él, pero su mujer, la madre de Jack, me echó de su casa, nadie quiere tener en su casa el recuerdo de que su marido la engañó. Así que Jack quiso que alquiláramos un piso para vivir juntos, a pesar de que no nos veíamos desde que éramos pequeños. Vaya espero no haberos aburrido, que tonta…

-No, no… si quieres te cuento lo que me pasó con mi hermanastro… -ofreció Shannon.

Pero Kate ya no escuchaba, seguía imaginando a Jack cuidando de su hermana cuando peor lo estaba pasando.

Shannon maldecía su suerte por haberle tocado un hermano como Boone y no uno como Jack y Ana Lucía le daba vueltas aún a la idea de que Kate no hubiera superado su trauma adolescente.

-¿Y tiene novia tu hermano?- preguntó Ana Lucía que aún no había dicho nada. Sus dos compañeras se quedaron aturdidas.

-Pues no, su novia le dejó hace unos meses.

-¿Y tú qué?- volvió a preguntar intentando disimular el excesivo interés que había mostrado por su hermano.

-Sí, se llama Charlie.

-Lo decía porque podíamos quedar todos algún día. Shannon tú puedes llamar a Said y bueno Kate, tú y yo de solteronas.

-Sí, claro un día quedamos.

-¿El sábado os viene bien? – se apresuró Shannon. Claire un poco sorprendida asintió con la cabeza.- pues el sábado por la noche en nuestra casa.

Shannon y Ana pasaron lo que quedaba de semana ideando la manera de dejar a solas a Kate y Jack. Ana había hablado con Libby, la psicóloga, y esta le había dicho que seguramente seguiría traumatizada, así que se convenció de que por una vez tendría que hacer caso a Shannon.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegado el sábado, las cosas se pusieron más sencillas de lo esperado; el hermano de Charlie, el novio de Claire, había tenido un accidente con el coche y su hermano y Claire no pudieron ir, así que Jack llegó solo.

-Hola Jack.

-¡Chicas, lo siento! –gritaba por el pasillo Ana. – Mi abuela se ha puesto enferma y cómo no yo tendré que ir a cuidarla.

-Pero Ana…-se quejó Kate.

-Perdonadme, por favor.

-Claro, la familia es lo primero.-le dijo Shannon mientras le guiñaba rápidamente un ojo.

Shannon, Kate y Jack comenzaron la cena que al principio estaba bastante apagada, pero gracias al vino el ambiente se fue caldeando poco a poco.

-¿Y cómo te gustan las mujeres, rubias o morenas?- preguntó Shannon a su invitado.

-No tengo un tipo fijo.

-Ya, bueno, pues como es tu novia.

-No tengo novia.

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es el vino. ¿Cómo era tu última novia?

-Morena.

-Mala suerte para mí. –se quejó mientras se llenaba de nuevo la copa de vino.

-¿No viene Sayid, Shannon?

-No, está ocupado. –respondió con signos evidentes de embriaguez.

-Ya has bebido suficiente.

-Ya lo sé, me voy a acostarme.

-Pe…pero…no puedes…

-Adiós Jack, que os divirtáis.

Kate comenzó sudar, no sabía qué hacer, la habitación se le venía encima. Jack la vio agobiada y decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Y si salimos a dar una vuelta?

-Vale.- dijo, sin embargo, no muy segura.

La noche fue mejorando hasta que ambos se sintieron realmente cómodos el uno con el otro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así con un hombre. Hasta ese momento cada vez que se le acercaba algún chico, incluso en la tienda donde trabajaba, comenzaba a temblar, pero con él era diferente, podía pasar las horas muertas sin temer absolutamente nada. Volvieron a casa y ella sentía que no podía despedirse sin más, tenía que decirle algo.

-Jack… yo… quisiera que hiciéramos esto alguna vez más, me he divertido mucho.

Guardo un momento de silencio y después respondió.

-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien.-parecía una respuesta seca y cortante.

-Jack, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con un hombre y… -la frase quedó interrumpida porque él le plantó un beso en los labios. Un beso dulce y suave que ella le devolvió.

-Lo siento… yo…-intentó disculparse Jack, pero ella lo silenció con otro beso.

-Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió él.

-Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente sus compañeras como buitres hambrientos se lanzaron sobre Kate hasta que ella reconoció que le besó.

-¡Lo sabía! – Se glorificó Shannon.- ¿Cómo besa?

-Genial.

-Habéis vuelto a quedar, ¿no?

-Hoy mismo.- sus amigas saltaron de alegría al escucharlo.

-Vamos hay que arreglarte.

-Voy arreglada.

-Cariño, eres una chica preciosa, seguro que un poco más de maquillaje y un vestido mío no te harán ningún daño. Así que esta tarde la dedicamos a eso.

-No… yo creo… no es necesario…

-Hazle caso a la rubia, es de lo poco en que sabe de lo que habla.

-Exacto. Además tienes veintiún años, es el momento de presumir de ese cuerpo que Dios y la genética te han dado.

Tras varias sesiones de peluquería, maquillaje y vestuario, Kate lucía espléndida para su cita con Jack. A las ocho en punto sonó el timbre y ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca que lo hacía más atractivo aún. Kate con un vestido negro de Shannon consiguió impresionar de verdad a Jack que durante toda la noche la miraba embobado.

-Vas muy guapa.

-Gracias, tú también. – le devolvió el piropo ruborizada. Jack la agarró por la cintura mientras caminaban y fue cuando notó que ella empezaba a temblar.

-¿Tienes frío? – ella negó con la cabeza.

Kate se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. "No va a ocurrir nada" se dijo a sí misma, "estoy a salvo". Por un momento consiguió tranquilizarse y dejar de temblar. Jack pronto se percató de que algo no iba bien y retiró la mano de su cintura para cogerle la mano, al tiempo que le plantaba un beso en la frente.

Se detuvieron en un restaurante a cenar y después volvieron a casa. Kate no estaba tan cómoda como la noche anterior y quería acostarse. La mano de Jack en su cintura le había vuelto a recordar algunas escenas pasadas que ya había conseguido olvidar.

-No hay nadie en mi casa. – insinuó Jack.

-¿No está Claire?

-No, se queda esta noche con su novio. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Si… claro. – Su cuerpo se estremeció, sola en su casa. Intentó tranquilizarse, sabía que Jack no la invitaba con ninguna razón de ese tipo, se acababan de conocer.

-Podemos ver una película.- Sugirió él.

-Me encantaría.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Ella se recostó en su pecho y él le acariciaba su larga melena con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba cerca de él. Kate consiguió relajarse, aquello era fantástico. En un movimiento rápido, Jack deslizó la mano que acariciaba su pelo por debajo de su barbilla y la acercó a él para darle un beso. Un beso mucho más apasionado que el de la noche anterior. Ella se lo devolvió con más pasión aún y sus lenguas bailaron la una con la otra. Él la abrazó con más fuerza y ella se acurrucó en su cuello, mientras lo besaba; Jack comenzó a recorrer su espalda con una de sus manos, la otra cayó con descuido en su vientre. Ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos y el observaba embobado como su cuerpo se mecía al ritmo de su respiración.

_-Kate…vamos pequeña, ¿dónde estás?- Wayne acababa de entrar en su cuarto._

_-¡Déjame! – gritaba asustada._

_-Sólo quiero jugar._ _–la tenía cogida por el vientre y le susurraba al oído.- Vamos pórtate bien._

_La tiró con fuerza a la cama y se echó sobre ella, le ató las manos a la cabecera y después se levantó a cerrar la puerta. Kate intentaba gritar, pero tenía un trapo en la boca que se lo impedía. Él volvió sobre ella y con sus manos grandes y toscas le quitó el pijama, dejándola en ropa interior. Recorrió su cuerpo con sus labios y su lengua, acompañándose de sus manos en ocasiones. Kate lloraba, sabía lo que venía ahora. La voz de su madre gritando se oía desde fuera de la habitación. _

_-¡Kate! ¡Kate!_

-¡Kate! – se despertó en un blinco, temblando y sudando. – Kate, ¿estás bien? Estabas gritando y has comenzado a temblar…me has asustado.

Kate se abrazó a Jack y rompió a llorar. Él la abrazaba y le repetía que estaba a salvo, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué. Ella seguía temblando y sus caricias no parecían tranquilizarla. Se quedó toda la noche velando por ella que seguía teniendo pesadillas.

_1 año después._

Ana Lucía entró en la habitación de Kate preocupada. Hacía ya unos días que no comía y apenas dormía.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kate?

-Hoy celebramos nuestro primer año de novios… o mejor dicho hubiéramos celebrado nuestro primer año.

-¿No se han solucionado las cosas?

-¿¡Cómo se van a solucionar! Si cada vez que se me acerca me pongo a temblar y la cara de Wayne aparece.

-Deberías hacernos caso, ve a ver a Libby… no dejes que es capullo te siga destrozando la vida. –Kate negó con la cabeza.- Kate, Jack es un ángel, es un hombre maravilloso, cuéntale lo que te ocurre, juntos podréis solucionarlo. Ya han pasado seis años desde que aquello ocurrió, es el momento de comenzar de nuevo.

-¡No¡ No quiero volver a recordar aquella noche.

-Kate, cada minuto que pasa, piensas en esa noche. Cada vez que Jack intenta tocarte, esa noche te martiriza. Habla con él y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

Kate salió de la cama y cogió el móvil dispuesta a llamarle.

-Hola soy Jack, ahora no puedo atenderme, si es urgente deja tu mensaje y te llamaré lo antes posible.

-Jack, soy Kate, tenemos que hablar, llámame.

Dos horas después, sonó el teléfono. Era Jack. Quedaron en su casa a las cinco cuando el volvía de la facultad de medicina.

A las cinco, fue a su casa, él abrió la puerta y la besó fríamente. Se sentó en el sofá en el que tantas películas habían visto y antes que él dijera nada ella comenzó:

-Jack, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo…nunca he amado tanto a nadie.

-Kate, este último mes yo… no sé que te pasa. A veces parece que me esquivas y después me llamas y me dices que lo sientes. Ya te lo dije no puedo seguir así. Te quiero mucho, pero no sé si tú me quieres tanto como dices.

-Claro que sí. Por eso he venido, tengo que decirte algo que hace mucho tiempo que debí contarte, algo que no me deja dormir por las noches y que cada vez que me tocas hace que me ponga a temblar. –Jack la miró desconcertado.- No puedo vivir sin ti.

-Kate… no sé que…

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años, - hizo una pausa para comprobar que él estaba dispuesto a escuchar,- mi padre del cual mi madre estaba tan enamorada que no le importaba que le pegara a ella y a mí…- una lágrima asomó por su mejilla. Jack se acercó a ella y casi instintivamente la abrazó.- Él estaba borracho y entró en mi cuarto, yo estaba acostada y él me despertó…

Kate le contó todo a Jack que la abrazaba y la besaba escandalizándose por cada barbaridad que escuchaba, ¿qué hombre haría eso a una niña de dieciséis años? Kate acabó su historia contándole que cada vez que un hombre intenta algo más con ella sus recuerdos la atacan y no es capaz de continuar.

-Yo nunca te haría algo así. Yo sólo quiero que seamos felices.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

-Vamos a superarlo juntos. – Y la besó con ternura en la frente. Ella le devolvió el beso en los labios. Poco a poco los besos se hicieron más apasionados.

Por fin se sentía liberada, podía tocarlo y no sentir miedo. Ella metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta y acarició su pecho con dulzura. El dudó un instante, pero al final hizo lo propio con ella. Al ver que no huía, comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Ella se paralizó, y Jack se detuvo, pero Kate lo invitó a continuar, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que llegar más lejos para poder superarlo. Se desprendió de su camisa y el hizo lo propio con su camiseta. Volvieron a besarse, sus cuerpo estaban mas cerca el uno del otro de lo que lo habían estado nunca. Kate se abrazó a su cuello y el llevó sus manos al cierre de su sostén y lo abrió con cuidado esperando una reacción por parte de ella. Kate lo miró y volvió a besarlo, llegando profundamente con su lengua. Jack colocó una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos y lo acarició con cuidado para que no se asustara, con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda.

Kate intentaba evadirse besándolo, no quería que su mente se bloqueara. Cerró los ojos y se acercó más a él, apretando su cuerpo al de él. Los recuerdos le pasaban como destellos por la mente. Quería correr, pero no iba a dejar que Wayne volviera a ganar, ahora estaba con Jack y se sentía segura.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? –Kate se congeló, aquellas palabras se clavaron en su sien y se quedó totalmente en blanco. Su respiración se entrecortó y sus ojos mostraban una mirada vacía.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! ¿Qué te ocurre? – Ella no respondió.- Cielo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? Venga, responde. – se apartó un poco de ella y volvió a abrazarla con suavidad.

-Estoy bien. –contestó mientras poco a poco le volvía el color. Jack suspiró aliviado. – Quiero irme a casa, Jack.

-Kate no quiero que te vayas… no así.

-Jack… yo… -no logró terminar la frase porque un beso le selló los labios. – No puedo, Jack.

-Shh… estás a salvo, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño.

-Lo sé, pero… me voy Jack. – y se marchó.

Jack se quedó un rato en el sofá, pensativo, no sabía que podría hacer para ayudarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de aquello ambos intentaban evitarse, aunque ninguno quería perder al otro.

-¡Se acabó! – gritó Ana Lucía.- Vas a ver a mi amiga Libby.

-No Ana, no quiero.

-Y yo no quiero verte todo el día como un alma en pena.- se quejó ahora Shannon.

Tras dos meses de terapia con Libby, Kate volvió a llamar a Jack, sin ningún tipo de esperanza, ya que en ese tiempo apenas se había visto en la escalera.

-Jack Sheppard, ¿quién es?

-Jack… soy yo.

-¿Kate?

-No digas nada, por favor. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, por mi culpa, y sé que no tengo derecho a recuperarlo, pero si quisieras… tomar un café conmigo…

-No te entiendo –interrumpió.

-Nadie lo hace.

-Kate…

-Te quiero. –confesó ella.

-¿Dónde quedamos? –se rindió.

-En mi casa.-dijo segura.- Las chicas se van.

-Kate…no, ya hemos pasado por esto.

-Calla y ven.

Dos minutos después, el timbre sonó, Kate se apresuró a abrir la puerta. No hubo ni un hola, ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Ella se agarró fuerte a su cuello y enrolló las piernas en su cintura. Jack cerró la puerta con su espalda y abrazó a Kate con suavidad, no podía olvidarse de su reacción la última vez. En esta ocasión ella estaba decidida a superar sus miedos. Jack la tumbó en la cama y ella estiró los brazos invitándole a abrazarla, cuando se acercó tiró de su camiseta dejando su torso desnudo. Él desabrochó con cuidado los botones de su camisa y la deslizo por sus brazos. Besó con ternura el pecho de Kate que por primera vez se endurecía pidiendo escapar del sostén. No tardó demasiado en ser liberado.

-Bésame, Jack. –su súplica fue atendida con un beso apasionado en los labios.

Kate llevó sus manos al botón de los vaqueros de Jack y rápidamente lo desabrochó.

-Kate, ¿estás segura…?

-Sí, te quiero.

-Y yo, pero… no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres…

-No quiero perderte. – y volvió a besarlo para que no respondiera.

-No vas a perderme.- le susurró al oído, pero Kate seguía luchando por deshacerse de los pantalones de Jack. De pronto se detuvo.

-Jack, nunca he hecho esto.

-Kate, quiero que estés segura.- le había asustado un poco aquella confesión.

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces déjame guiarte.

Ella se dejó caer sobre la espalda esperando que Jack hiciera lo que creyera oportuno. Le sacó los pantalones con cuidado y le acarició el vientre. Después le tocó lo muslos y ella se contrajo. "Tranquila, relájate" le susurró. Así lo hizo, no quería volver a tener miedo, no quería recordar más aquella noche. Libby le había recomendado pensar en Jack, mirarlo a los ojos y dejarse llevar. Jack continuó recorriendo su cuerpo, agarró sus bragas de encaje negro y las retiró con cuidado, ella volvió a contraerse. "No hay por qué hacerlo, Kate" le dijo en voz baja; "Sí Jack, porque quiero" le replicó. Él acercó su mano por primera vez a su zona sensible y ella arqueó las piernas intentando cerrarlas, después volvió a relajarse.

-Ven aquí.- la llamó a acostarse en su pecho para que estuviera más tranquila.

Ella se acercó a él y se acostó lentamente sobre él. Jack la abrazó con un brazo y con la otra mano bajó desde su vientre hasta el clítoris que acarició con cuidado esperando ver su reacción. Ella contuvo la respiración un momento y notó como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar e intentó relajarlo. Hizo caso a Libby y levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Jack y pensó en lo maravilloso que era.

Jack continuó explorando y al fin obtuvo una reacción positiva, un pequeño gemido de placer. Acarició con un poco más de fuerza su clítoris y ella comenzó a mover su cuerpo en espasmos, continuó hacia abajo e introdujo su dedo índice dentro de ella, totalmente cerrada. Kate volvió a arquear las piernas hacia dentro, pero consiguió relajarse rápidamente. Jack introdujo otro dedo y después lo sacó para separarse de ella y acostarla en la cama. Acercó su cara a su vagina y la rozó con la punta de la lengua, esperando su aprobación. Al ver que no se quejaba, la arrastró por todo su miembro y Kate gritó, no sabía si de miedo o placer, la cuestión es que aquello le gustó. "Jack, necesito… ah ah… por favor… ¡ah!" Jack comenzó a succionar su clítoris suavemente. Kate agarró sus boxers y se los quitó dejando su masculinidad completamente erguida.

"Kate, ¿estás preparada?" le susurró. Estaba deseando gritar que no, pero su respuesta fue un débil "Si". "Sólo relájate, yo me encargo."

Jack le acarició la cara, le besó un par de veces el pecho y cogió sus piernas una con cada mano. Kate se sentía indefensa, como aquella noche, pero intentaba no dejarse llevar por el miedo, aquello era distinto, muy distinto. Jack se acercó despacio a su zona y tocó con la punta de su miembro su orificio, ella suspiró y él sintió la necesidad de iniciar aquello, pero tuvo que reprimirse. Fue entrando en ella lentamente hasta que consiguió meter la cabeza.

-¡Para! Por favor…me duele. - suplicó Kate con pánico, mientras intentaba sacarlo de ella haciéndose más daño. Él salió con cuidado y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Shh… tranquila, tranquila, ya está.

-Lo siento, Jack.

-Ya está, no pasa nada, todo está bien.

Kate miró el miembro hinchado de Jack, suspiró y se acurrucó en su pecho. Jack notó como las lágrimas de Kate le rodaban por el pecho y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Vuelve a intentarlo, Jack.

-No, no ya está bien por hoy.

-No, Jack, alguna vez tiene que ser la primera y sé que tiene que doler.

-Si lo hago ahora sólo te asustarás más.

-Te quiero mucho, Jack.

- Y yo a ti.

Por la mañana Kate se dirigió al salón, donde la esperaban sus compañeras deseosas de saber como fue la reconciliación. Kate se abrazó a Shannon y rompió a llorar sin saber con certeza el por qué.

-No lo merezco- se lamentó en un sollozo.- Es tan maravilloso, tan dulce, tan comprensivo… y yo… yo me pongo a temblar cada vez que se acerca por culpa de un ser repugnante al que ya debería haber olvidado.

-¡Deja ya de culpar a Wayne, Kate! ¡Él ya no está! – le gritó Ana Lucía.

-¡Ana!

-No, Shannon. Kate, llevas ¿cuánto? ¿Seis años? Huyendo de un recuerdo, ¡deja de huir! Enfréntate a ello, porque si no perderás a Jack y la verdad no creo que merezca la pena pagar un precio tan alto. No dudo que fuera muy duro para ti aquello, pero el resto del mundo no tiene la culpa. Si Libby no ha podido ayudarte, ayúdate tú y olvida.

-¡No puedo! –gritó corriendo fuera de la casa.

-Muy bien, Miss Sutileza.- le increpó Shannon a su compañera.

Kate había corrido hasta la calle, se sentó en un banco en un parque cercano al edificio del que acababa de huir. Miró a su alrededor, la gente pasaba; algunos la miraban, otros simplemente pasaban a su lado distraídos, pero todos la olvidaban pocos segundos después. Nadie reparaba en ella, nadie quería dañarla. Volvió a echar otro vistazo rápido y vio a una pareja, más o menos de su edad, incluso podría ser ella si no tuviera la costumbre de huir de los brazos de Jack. Fue entonces cuando se levantó y fue a casa de Jack. Llamó a la puerta y Claire abrió.

-Eh… ¿Está tu hermano?

-Hola, Kate. Sí, voy a llamarlo.

-Gracias. – Claire se alejó llamando a su hermano por el pasillo.

Pocos segundos después apareció Jack en el umbral de la puerta y la recibió dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella le respondió besándole en los labios. Sus lenguas danzaron hasta que ambos tuvieron que volver a tomar a aire.

-¡Hey! Id a un motel…-bromeó Claire, mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó Jack mientras se disponía a besar a su hermana.

-Sí, pero no quiero encontrarme la casa destrozada, ¿eh? Si hacéis algo indecente me enteraré…-advirtió divertida Claire y Jack le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

Cuando Claire se hubo marchado, Kate y Jack entraron en el salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Jack puso una película, pero Kate tenía otros planes.

-Creo que ayer se nos quedó algo pendiente. –Insinuó ella.

-¿Si? Yo no recuerdo nada, tendrás que darme una pista. –jugueteó Jack sentándose a su lado.

Kate le besó en los labios e introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, después se acercó a sus pantalones durante un instante.

-¿Vas recordando?

-Sí, pero es un vago pensamiento.

Kate agarró una de las grandes manos de Jack y se la acercó al pecho. Después se quitó la camiseta y llevó sus manos hasta el broche de su sostén. Él la miró fingiendo no saber qué hacer. Kate se abalanzó sobre él y volvió a besarle. Jack se deshizo de su camiseta y desabrochó el sujetador de ella, dejando libres sus pechos. Tomó uno en sus labios y jugueteó con su lengua. Kate le susurró algo al oído y Jack la cogió en brazos hasta la cama; ella se agarró a su cuello y lo besaba mientras con sus manos recorría su pecho y su espalda. La apoyó en la cama y volvió a jugar con su pecho. Ella lanzó los brazos hasta sus vaqueros y los desabrochó.

-¿Estás…? – Kate le plantó un beso para que se callara.- Está bien.

Jack agarró los vaqueros de Kate y se deshizo de ellos junto con la ropa interior dejándola totalmente desnuda. Ella respiró profundamente e hizo lo propio con la ropa de Jack, esta vez nada la detendría. Jack acarició el interior de sus muslos con las manos y después con la lengua, Kate liberaba pequeños gemidos de placer y él fue acercándose al final de su vientre. Kate bloqueó la mente para que nada estropeara aquel momento. Tras los juegos preliminares llegaba la prueba de fuego, pero Jack se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jack?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? –Dijo con una sonrisa.- No hay por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

-Quiero Jack y te quiero a ti.

-Va a doler un poco al principio.

-Lo sé.

-Esta vez iré rápido, Kate, así no te dará tiempo a asustarte.

-Deja ya de hablar.- y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios.

Jack unió su cuerpo al de ella una vez más, recorrió con sus manos cada milímetro y llegó a sus muslos, tomó uno con cada mano y los separó ligeramente. La miró, ella le estaba sonriendo. Acercó su cuerpo a su miembro y comenzó a penetrarla, rápido, pero suavemente. Ella gritó de dolor y un par de lágrimas se le escurrieron por la mejilla cuando rompió la fina membrana. Jack la abrazó dulcemente aún dentro de ella.

-Lo siento, Kate, no llores, por favor, lo peor a pasado ya.

El dolor se fue calmando y dejó de llorar. Era demasiado extraña aquella sensación de tenerle dentro, pero encontró que le gustaba. "Continúa" le susurró. Él comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, acariciando su pecho con las manos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó sin parar de moverse.

-Sí… ah…Jack… ¡Jack! –gritó su nombre cuando la golpeó en el lugar adecuado para desatar su orgasmo.

Al sentir las paredes interiores de ella contraerse, Jack vino rápido derramando su semen en su interior.

-Lo siento, olvidé el condón.

-No, se siente bien. Tomaré la píldora.

-Te quiero.-susurró Jack aún recuperando el aliento, mientras la miraba enrojecida y despeinada.

-Te quiero- le devolvió ella.


End file.
